Ino Shikamaru ages 20 and 19
by HikaruD
Summary: well if i gave you more then a summary then the fact its cute you may not want to read...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic for reference.

Enjoy!

Oh and " " mean its someone talking and ' ' means thinking to self.

Ino and Shikamaru at ages 20 and 19!

"Shikamaru what hell were you thinking?"

'How troublesome. Why does she always have to be so bossy? I love her and all but... wait did I just think that no this is weird.'

"Hey Shikamaru are you listening to me at all? Hello Mr. Serious."

"Sorry Ino-chan..."

As they walked along listening to the breeze they heard rustling coming from behind bush. They stood for a moment, not breathing, then out of nowhere kunai fly from behind a tree. Shikamaru jumps in front of Ino, his head low when the kunai cease.

"Shikamaru." No answer. "Shikamaru."

"Don't move Ino-chan, I'll protect you. Leave this to me."

Shikamaru darted off behind the trees and all Ino heard was rustling and fast movement. After a few short moments the noises ceased. She stood in fear wondering what had gone on behind the thick branches. At last a figure slowly started emerging from behind the brush.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru are you all right?" Ino screamed as she flew toward her injured friend. "Why didn't you let me help you, you wouldn't have gotten so badly wounded."

As she reached him he fell into her arms, he did not reply to her questions. She held him close and tight.

"Shikamaru please talk to me."

"I love you Ino-chan."

She sat in disbelief. Then asked, "did you just say I love you?"

"Yes."

"I love you too. Thank you for saving me." As she spoke these words he fell asleep and help arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sasuke and Sakura worked out their issues, Ino and Shikamaru were able to spend time together. If they weren't on a mission or training they were on dates. They were inseparable.

"Shikamaru-kun I'm too busy today, I can't go on a picnic with you"

"Please Ino-chan. Please. I have a surprise for you today. It will only be an hour or so. I promise."

'How troublesome, but I still love her."

"All right fine, only an hour."

They walked in silence to the place where he had set up the picnic. While they ate, they spoke of everything and anything, as usual. Then Shikamaru dashed away quietly while she turned to watch a butterfly fly by.

When he returned, he had his hand clenched around a small red box. Sweat drops on his forehead.

"Shikamaru, what happened? What is the box from? Why do you look like you saw a ghost?" Ino got to her feet running toward him, then stopping dead because he was smiling. "What is going on? Why are you smiling?"

He knelt down, looking up at her he took the ring from the red box and slipped it gently over her finger. With a soft voice and a bright smile he asked, "will you marry me Ino-chan?"

With no hesitation she answered, "yes!"

Moments later the couple heard clapping coming from the bushes. Then everyone came rushing out to congratulate the two. Ino looked at Shikamaru and smiled.

About a month after the engagement Ino and Shikamaru decided to have the wedding during the spring. Her family shop was supplying the flowers. Sakura was helping with the clothing and decorations. Shkamaru's father was helping with the alcohol.

Everything was going great until Sakura realized something very important. "Hey, Ino-chan who all is invited?"

"Oh no the guest list. Um.. I'll do that tonight. After I make the list could you look it over to make sure I forgot no one important?"

"Yes. Yes. Of course, but only if you help with the decorations."

"OK sounds like a deal!"

DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

Shikamaru was sitting alone in his room pondering about how his life is changing so fast. He then realized he had to shower because he had a mission that morning... nothing important though... find a cat again... ' This is so troublesome. Why does this have to be such a big deal?'

While Shikamaru showered Ino lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how wonderful her life is going to be. 'I wonder what life will be like with him. Wait I already know.'

As the wedding day was here Ino felt as if a pound of bricks had fallen on her and there was a bunch of butterflies in her stomach. She was getting all spiffed up when Naruto ran into the room.

"Ino-kun! Ino-kun! Shikamaru-kun has fallen very ill. He's asking for you! Come quick!" Sakura screamed while opening the door with a loud bang.


	3. Chapter 3

As she ran into the room, he opened his eyes and said "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise you idiot. Just get better. We can easily post pone the wedding, but we can't post pone you getting sick."

As Shikamaru fell asleep in Ino's arms the Fifth came in. "Hokage-sama why are you here it's just a little cold. Wait you wouldn't be here if it was just a cold. What's going on, tell me. TELL ME," Ino screamed as tears went running down her cheeks.

"It's more than a cold, but it is treatable if I start healing him now. Please everyone leave. I need to concentrate. That means you too Ino-kun."

"Yes ma'am. Take good care of him."

As Ino-kun left the room, she heard herself burst with tears. She fell to the floor not understanding what was really going on then passing out from shock.

It seemed like forever since Ino had passed out, and it was, four hours had passed. Shikamaru was still in the operating room. She just couldn't believe how long it was taking for this.

"Are you all right Ino-kun?" Sakura asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah I guess I just fainted of shock. Why is it taking so long, do you know?" Ino asked without really wanting to know the answer.

"Well . . . ummm . . . I'm not sure to tell the truth. Hokage-sama has come out once about an hour ago and said they should be done soon, but we haven't really heard what is wrong. Sorry"

"It's ok. Would you mind if we went for a walk? My legs are getting sore and I want to take my mind off this for just a little while. Maybe when we return I'll be able to see Shika."

"Sure sounds like a plan," Sakura replied.

"Mind if Naruto and I tag along," asked Sasuke.

"Not at all, nock yourselves out." Answered Ino.

As they reached the door Kakashi sensei came up and asked, "May I tag along as well?"

"Sure," answered Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

When they had returned from their walk, The Fifth was talking to Shikamaru's parents. They looked extremely happy.

As Ino walked up to them, The Fifth said, "Oh hello Ino-kun, just the person I wanted to see. Shikamaru will be fine, but he will have to stay in bad and off his feet for a month or so. What I did really drains the body."

"Thank you so much for saving him. He means the world to me, if I had lost him, I don't know what I would have done," Ino said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry. It's what I do," The Fifth said walking off to get some well deserved rest.

As Ino entered the room, Shikamaru was lying on the hospital bed sleeping off the anaesthetic. All she could do is smile and sit by his side until he awoke.

When Shikamaru awoke, he felt something warm holding his hand. He didn't even have to look to know it was Ino. As he opened his eyes, he saw her sitting there resting her head on the bed, asleep.

"Ino-kun are you awake?" Shikamaru whispered.

Nothing, no movement what-so-ever. He let her sleep. When he looked at the door, he noticed Sakura standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and flowers in her hand. She looked pleased to see the sight she saw.

"I'm glad you are letting her sleep, but she's been awake for a couple of days right by your side. These flowers are from her to tell the truth. She would have gotten them herself but she didn't want to leave your side. So I went to get some instead. She really loves you Shikamaru-san," Sakura said while putting the flowers in water. "I'll be leaving now."

Before Shikamaru could say anything Sakura was gone.

'Ok this is troublesome, I have to pee. But I can't move I'll wake her, and I don't want to do that.'

A FEW HOURS LATER.

'Ok I can't hold it anymore. This isn't fair. She looks so peaceful in her sleep.' "Umm . . . Ino-kun I have to go to the washroom. I'll be right back. Sorry."

"Mmm . . . " Ino groaned waking from her sleep. As she realized who was talking to her she sprang up and glomped, not hugged, Shikamaru. "Oh I'm so happy you're awake. Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me." SLAP, "sorry reflex. Hahahaha."

"I finally wake up and you repay with a slap? Well I guess I deserved that, after all I did make you worry so much. Sorry my love."

She looked up and just said, "I love you more than anything, if you had died I wouldn't have known what to do."

They were laughing and holding each other the rest of the day. They slept, ate, and did everything sense able together.


End file.
